disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Shut Down
By the end of DC, Kletom had about 370+ fans and 2000+ stars. About 5 of her works ended up on the front page, which still surprises her to this day *Her DeviantArt! Orgin of D-Name. Kletom is sometimes asked about her strange d-name. Although it seems as if she typed random letters, that is indeed not the fact. The name was a combination of her and her brother's name, but her real name is spelled with a "C", which tends to confuse people. Un-Needed Facts about D Name * DO NOT call her Kle, unless you wanna sound like her mom. * Kletom is her username for many other websites, but is sometimes altered. (For example on DisneyFairies it was imagelandm.jpg|Liv and Maddie, her most popular drawing. Ceceppgkle.jpg|Cece Jones Springgigi.jpg|Kletom's first mascot, Gigi Blueglow.jpg|Kletom in the popular glow style. Dprincessme.jpg|Kletom as a Disney Princess Fashion5.jpg|A Kletom's Fashion drawing, a series of drawings made by Kletom on the Fashion Painter Ausllygurl.jpg|Kletom wants Austin and Ally to be together forever Louisoutfit.jpg|A Louis Tomlinson inspired outfit Fluttershyppg.jpg|Fluttershy in PPG! Applejackppg.jpg|Applejack in PPG! Alovleefairyinspiredbahperrieedwards.jpg|A pretty little fairy inspired by Perrie Edwards purple hair. Mahmastapiecehoflebob.jpg|Kletom's OC, Bob Ppgjesylittlemixerk.jpg|Jesy from Little Mix! MyepicfailxD.jpg|This is what Kletom looks like allybrooke5H.jpg| Ally from Fifth Haromony! Moderncinderella.jpg| Modern Cinderella Rockygavelike20smileys.jpg|CAMILA! Lebootfulcarl.jpg|A gift for her bestie, Candifloss lefinishedbykletom.jpg|Bryn and Emma from Jessie Such A Beautiful Day.png|Such a Beautiful Day Owemeagameof101.jpg|Liv and Maddie mini comic! YUKNOWADMITFEELINGSAUSLLY.jpg|Austin and Ally=Auslly Kletongy49) * Another combination of Kletom's is Kletong. Dont use this one its weird. Friends In no paticular order... ROCKY-COOKIE, puppydog58, 123lovelost, Mist566, Lilderpderp, Candifloss, RedMonkey101, adysonsupeefan, Lily1203-, VEEN-RED-ROSE, GraceRaincloud, CrazyCat1802, BubbleSkirt, TeamFinnickOdair, Under_Par, MSushi_22 (Purple_Sushi_22 on DC), imcrazyfalala, Par, and many more people she has forgotten to add! Feel free to add yourself. Below is a slideshow of works made by friends for Kletom :3 0000.jpg|Drawn by ROCKY-COOKIE! A drawing of her, Kletom, and their pets! Forkletom.jpg|Made by 123LoveLost! A drawing of her pet Nugget, and Kletom's pet Jonathan 888888.jpg|Drawn by ROCKY-COOKIE! A drawing of her and Kletom! Petsleepover.jpg|A drawing by Candifloss! Her pet Carl, Jonathan, and Ashley the teddy bear having a slumber party! Bestestfwiendziesforever.jpg.jpg|Drawn by Puppy! I drawing of her, Rocky, and Kletom! Kletom.jpg|Drawing by GraceRaincloud! A drawing of me x3 Lolololo.png|Made by Veen! A drawing of Kletom's MLPOC, Daycloud Bow! Kletomm.jpg|Made by Candifloss on the chibi maker! icon4me.jpg|Edited Picture by Lilderpderp! Forkletom.png|Drawn by GraceRaincloud! A very cute picture of her and Kletom :3 Kl.jpg|Made by Candifloss on the Pony Maker ! HOTSWAG4.jpg|#StoryofMyLife by Candifloss Feel free to add to the slideshow if you have made something for me :3 Personality Kletom may seem shy and nerdy and totally lame at first, but once you get to know her she is silly and very awkward. She tends to ship her friends and draw fanart. Luckily, Kletom's friends some reason accept her as who she is which is crazy as hell. Real Life Looks Kletom is a Filipino-American, making her have tan skin, dark elbow length hair,, dark eyes, and glasses. She is short and skinny for her age. Likes :D Big butts and I cannot lie Anacondas Ryan Higa Drawing Singing in the shower Friends Being herself Pizza TV Create!! Internet Music Shipping people Color pallettes Tumblr More pointless stuff in life she cant remember. Dislikes D: Marshmallows (She hates them alone but likes them in smores yes its weird) Whipped Cream Trolls Bullies Copycats Pictures with stamps that get like 1000 stars People PE Sports Characters *Kletom (main) *Gigi (first OC/mascot) *Kirstie (mascot) *Emelee Inez *Maxine *Julianne *Shaeli (mascot) *Carlee *Jaycee *Peyton (mascot) *Mel (mascot) Fun Facts *Kletom has facetimed with lilderpderp and Puppydog *Many of her online friends live in Cali, so she hopes she will have the opportunity to meet them soon :3 *Kletom likes random things. * Kletom would like to be a singer, writer, or animator when she grows up. Favs! Food: Kletom likes many foods. Color:The color of the sky. Movie: Her favorite movies are Forrest Gump, Up, and Mean Girls. Song: The entire Hamilton album, Oceans by Misterwives, Emperor's New Clothes by P!ATD, and White Winter Hymnal Cover by Pentatonix Musician: The Cast of HamiltonMisterwives, P!ATD, Paramore, Pentatonix, FOB, ATL, Ariana Grande, and Selena Gomez are her current favorites. DC Artist: KLETOM HAS TOO MANY (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ Person: Kletom does not like people you fat whore. (Haha Mean Girls reference) Ipadppgdb.jpg Jbhorror.jpg Umadanais.jpg